Code Lyoko parallèle
by CodeLyokoFougere
Summary: Une petite série qui se passe dans une réalité parallèle de Code Lyoko du coup certain événement sont modifiés.


Code Lyoko parallèle

Episode 1

Le journal Intime révélé

odd : Coucou Aelita ensietin est pas avec toi

Aelita : Non je l'ai pas vu ce matin

Ulrich : et en parlent du lot

Jeremie : Salut alors bien dormi

Odd : ouais contaient à toi on s'est pas endormi sur notre ordinateur

Jeremie : hein comme tu sais

Odd : La marque du clavier sur le front

rire

Jeremie : j'ai passe la nuit a programmer et j'ai peut être un moyen de ramener William

Hiroki : Salut Ulrich ta 5min j'ai a te parler

Ulrich : si ca peut pas attendre bah allons-y

Hiroki : Bon voila tout le monde dis avec les filles ta un max de succès

Ulrich : ça dépend de la fille

Hiroki : dis on ma sœur pas exemple

Ulrich : euh mauvais réponse avec Yumi on est juste copains et puis c'est tout

Hiroki : Enfin c'est elle que te dis Non c'est pas de Yumi que je veux de parler mais de Milly

Ulrich : qui ça

Hiroki : Milly Solovieff

Ulrich : ah la petite Milly tout le monde la connais ici c'est quoi le problème

Hiroki : c'est que je l'aime bien et je l'ai pas comment la aborder et puis pouvoir lui parler

Ulrich : bah c'est facile parle lui que elle aime le journalise par exemple

Hiroki : ta raison il faut que je trouve un scoop

Ulrich : oui un scoop mais ou tu va trouvé un scoop

Hiroki : pour ça j'ai déjà ma petite idée

Jeremie : Et il voulait quoi Hiroki

Ulrich : Des conseil de séduction il craque sur Milly

Odd : Oh que c'est mignon il est a pas un peu jeune pour son age

Aelita : Bah non c'est comme certain il fait un peu petit pour son age et il a un an de plus

Odd : ouais il sera au rayon couche-culotte

Ulrich : et si non explique nous ton éclair de génie

Jeremie : et bien voila lorsque un etre humain est virtualisé il fait une comme une espèce de risidunt vimaire et qui est gardé sur lyoko

Ulrich : et en français

Aelita: lorsque tu va sur lyoko tu laisse une sequance ADN numique qui est en sort d'odeur

Ulrich : c'est plus facile a comprendre

Jeremie : imagine un programme qui a la sequance ADN de William qui sera sur un rader comme on sera ou se cache William

Odd : En gros tu a transformé le Skid en sous-marin en chien

Jeremie : exactement

Avec hiroki

Yumi est entrain de lire un livre elle décide de boire un chocolat mais le distributeur bug et Hiroki en profile pour voler le journal intime de Yumi pendant quelle a le dos tourné et lorsque Yumi reviens ou elle était elle a même pas vu que son journal a disparu.

Hiroki : Maintenant je vais donner ça à Miliy mais avant je vais voir ce que Yumi est amoureuse de Ulrich Oui elle est amoureuse de Ulrich j'avais raison depuis le début

_Cher Journal Aujourd'hui je crois que j'ai trouver l'amour parce que je suis tomber amoureuse de Ulrich Stern un garçon que j'ai rencontré pendant un cours de art martiaux parce que pendant le combat quand je l'ai fait tomber on s'est regardé et jim a même pas vu rougir du coup je't aime Ulrich Stern._

_Cher Journal Aujourd'hui Xana a encore attaquer et Ulrich et Moi ont fait La Tête mais sur Lyoko Ulrich A sauvé de la mer numérique et Ulrich et Moi ont a faille s'embrassent mais avant qu'ont pu s'embrasser il a eu le retour vers le passé._

Hiroki : Mais c'est qui ce Xana bon c'est pas grave je vais Donner cet pages consacré a Ulrich pour elle me craque.

Hiroki : Miliy j'ai un scoop pour toi

Miliy : ah c'est quoi

Hiroki : regarder dans cet pages de ce journal intime

Après

Miliy : ça va faire un super scoop Yumi qui aime Ulrich je vais mettre ça a la première page et pour le titre je pense a « L'amour de Yumi Ishiyama Pour Ulrich Stern

Tamiya : On a gagné le gros Lot grâce à Hiroki

Miliy : Hiroki tu veut faire partir des échos de Kadic

Hiroki : Avec plaisir

Deux Jours plus tard

Hiroki : Du coup comme Livre tu être quoi un roman, une Bd ou un manga, allo tu est là

Yumi : Hein quoi tu disais quoi

Hiroki : je disais tu voulais être quoi comme livre ,une bd, un manga ou un roman

Yumi: Tu a pas des questions moins débile

Hiroki : Si tu est toujours amoureuse de Ulrich

Yumi : Quelle débile ce Frère

Miliy : demander le nouveau échos de Kadic pour savoir voir les exploit de jim morales et avec une exclusivité la decalration d'amour de Yumi Ishiyama pour Ulrich Stern

Yumi: Quoi donne moi ça ou vous avez eu ça

Milly : désolé on révèle jamais nos sources c'est une des règles fondamentales du journalise

Tamiya : tous on peut dire c'est ton frère qui on a donner ça et qu'il est actuellement au foyer.

Yumi : Hiroki si je t'attrape

Suite a l'épisode 2


End file.
